Final Battle without Harry Potter
by LordGranger
Summary: ONESHOT. What if Dumbledore was wrong and Harry died in that forest. How will the others fight against Voldemort? Final Battle without the chosen one. Harry/Hermione. Completely from Hermione's point of view.


_A final battle without Harry Potter. I just had to write this oneshot. _

_Before you start reading, this story follows the cannon nearly completely. Only a few things are different. These are:_

_-Harry obviously didn't survive the killing curse in the Forest._

_-Harry's want never got broken and he always had his wand. (I could write an explanation for this one but it would drag the one shot unnecessarily)_

_-As Harry got hit with the killing curse, Ginny's face was not the last thing he saw._

_This is written completely from Hermione's Point of View. _

**Final Battle without Harry Potter**

Hagrid lowered Harry Potter's body to the ground.

Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age died at that moment. She was staring at her best friend's corpse. She could hear people talking around her, screaming to someone. It was meaningless to her, unless Harry opened his green eyes and told her that everything will be all right. She couldn't care less about that bloody megalomaniac –what was his name again?-. Only one thing mattered and that was the fact that Harry still refused to stand up.

Slowly, her eyes started to fill with tears as realization hit her. He was dead. Her best friend, the most important person in her life was dead.

Hermione saw one familiar voice screaming again. She forced herself to look away from Harry's lifeless body and saw Neville Longbottom standing tall against Voldemort. He was talking and she knew that he gave everyone else hope with his speech. Everyone but her, because she was sure she couldn't feel anything close to hope anymore.

Then it happened. The bastard summoned a hat and placed it on Neville's head. He muttered something to the crowd and then waved his wand. The hat on Neville's head started burning.

Something snapped in Hermione Granger. She still felt empty, without any hope or happiness. Only one emotion filled her: Revenge.

"You won't hurt anyone anymore" she hissed to and held her wand tight. Before she could say or do anything else, all hell broke lose.

She still couldn't really understand what was happening. She heard explosions and screams all around her. She felt someone's hand holding her arm–was it Ron?- but she quickly freed herself and run into the chaos.

Nothing was clear to her anymore. The wand in her hand completely obeyed her for the first time since she got it. It loved the destruction she caused. She couldn't recognize any of her friends. She only recognized the enemies. Bastards that saw Harry Potter dying.

It was probably pure luck that she didn't die instantly. She even saw one spell disappearing moments before it reached her but she didn't care. She continued shooting every fatal spell she knew without bothering to shield herself. Cutting hexes, blasting hexes flew of her wand and she didn't even bother looking if they reached any of her targets. She just wanted to reach Voldemort. Deep inside her, she knew that she could never harm him but it was all the same. Dying would be as welcome to her as killing him.

"You should respect your betters mudblood"

Hermione whirled around and saw Bellatrix Lestrange with a maniacal grin on her face. Hermione's eyes filled with rage.

"You" she snarled.

"You have something that belongs to me" said Bellatrix pointing at the wand in Hermione's hand.

"You can have it. _Sectumsempra_" screamed Hermione. The spell was weak and Bellatrix easily parried it.

"Stupid mudblood, you think you can hurt me with my own wand" laughed Bellatrix. Hermione knew it was useless. The wand in her hand already recognized its master.

"Kill me then" said Hermione.

"No running away this time? No friends to save you? Oh, I forgot, that pathetic brat died at my masters hand."

Hermione's empty eyes once again filled with fury, feeling more hate than she thought she was capable of.

"Don't talk about Harry you crazy bitch" she whispered hatefully. She shot another sectumsempra but it was blocked again.

"Avada Kedavra" shrieked Bellatrix. As the green light flew towards her, Hermione just stood there. Just when it was about to hit her, a body hit her and threw her to the ground.

"What the bloody hell are you doing Hermione?" screamed the girl on top of her. Hermione's stared at the girl for a few seconds and recognized Ginny Weasley.

"Stand up" ordered Ginny but Hermione wasn't looking at her. She saw Bellatrix dueling with Luna Lovegood and shooting repeatedly killing curses at her.

"STOP" she cried loudly and run to them. Ginny followed her and they both joined Luna.

Hermione was getting more frustrated with every second. No matter how much she tried, that stupid wand refused to do what she told it to. Luna and Ginny did their best but the woman was still stronger. Their spells were blocked by her shield while she repeatedly shot killing curses at them. Hermione didn't even bother to dodge her spells but fortunately, Bellatrix didn't take her for a threat and was attacking the other two.

Hermione didn't know how long their ridiculous duel took but all four of them stopped when they heard two words from behind.

"_Avada Kedavra"_

All blood left Hermione's face. Ginny and Luna whirled around but she didn't. She feared what she would see when she turned around. As she saw the pained expression on her friends face, she slowly turned around. All voices died down as she saw the woman that lay in front of them, just a few steps away. A painfully familiar woman.

"MOM!"

Ginny's scream filled the sudden silence. Hermione watched with horror the corpse of the woman that she always saw as a second mother figure. They were all distracted and it was a mistake.

Bellatrix shot a killing curse from her wand and before anyone could do anything, the green light hit Ginny directöy on the face.

Hermione couldn't feel anything anymore. She heard some moans and she barely recognized Luna breaking down with tears in her eyes, screaming Ginny's name. She once again looked at Bellatrix.

"There goes Potter's bitch" said Bellatrix, looking Hermione straight in the eyes. Hermione's face was completely empty and she pointed the wand in her hand at Bellatrix. The Death Eater laughed.

"You still think you could beat me"

"Sectumsempra" hissed Hermione. Another red light, this time a bit stronger than before, shot from her wand.

"This won't work" said Bellatrix grinning. "I-"

But then her grin faded and her eyes widened with in shock. She slowly looked down and saw the sword that went right through her stomach.

"You caused enough pain" said Neville Longbottom from behind her. She couldn't reply, because Hermione's spell hit her right at the throat. It didn't have much power, but was still enough to cut through the crazy Death Eaters throat and kill her.

The wand in Hermione's hand started vibrating. She couldn't hold the wand anymore as it flew from her hands and cracked midair. Her emotionless face didn't change and she just stared at Bellatrix.

As he saw his best lieutenant dying, Voldemort's rage exploded and threw his three opponents away. He pointed the elder wand at the girl that killed Bellatrix.

"Avada Kedavra" hissed the Dark Lord. Hermione didn't even turn around this time. That is, until she saw someone shadow block the green light.

Before the killing curse struck Ronald Weasley, Hermione's eyes met his for a moment. She saw pain and love in his eyes. Then the killing curse struck him from behind and his eyes lost its spark and he fell forward, lifelessly.

Hermione fell on her knees, her eyes still filled with tears. She wanted this to end. She didn't want to see any of this. Her face suddenly filled with determination, she grabbed a wand that lay in front of her and run towards Voldemort himself.

"Reducto" screamed the brown haired witch. Voldemort sneered and blocked her spell.

"Is that all" said Voldemort smiling. "You are Potter's mudblood right?"

"I will kill you Voldemort" screamed Hermione. The Dark Lord's smile vanished.

"You dare to use my name with that filthy mouth of yours. I will teach you a lesson. _Crucio_"

The torture curse hit Hermione and she fell to the ground. She was ready for the pain. She already felt more pain than possible.

But something was wrong. She felt pain, but not nearly as intense as it should be. Her eyes focused at Voldemort and shot another blasting hex at the hated face. Voldemort blocked the spell, while stopping the torture curse in the process.

"Why doesn't it work?" screamed Voldemort. Hermione, who was still on the floor, laughed at him.

"It is simple. The elder wand doesn't recognize you as its master." Hermione once again pointed the wand at him but Voldemort swung his wand furiously before she could move. The wand in her hand exploded and threw her a few meters behind.

"What do you know about this wand?" said Voldemort angrily. Hermione looked at him from the ground and grinned.

"I told you, you are not its master" said Hermione.

"Crucio" screamed Voldemort. This time Hermione barely felt any pain from the unforgivable.

"It is Harry's wand. You lost to Harry" screamed Hermione. She didn't know how that was possible but she knew that it was the only explanation.

"Crucio" screamed Voldemort again. Once again, the spell was weak. Hermione grinned even more.

"Harry died to protect us Voldemort." said Hermione, as if she was lecturing him. "Don't you learn anything from your mistakes?"

"Don't talk to me like that mudblood" said Voldemort.

"You are pathetic" said Hermione. "Just like Lily Potter, Harry died to protect everyone he loved. You can't hurt me or anyone. Harry is protecting us. You lost"

"I killed Harry Potter" screamed Voldemort with rage.

"Then why doesn't the elder wand work for you" said Hermione smiling. "Because you didn't defeat Harry. That wand is the proof that you never defeated Harry."

Voldemort screamed in rage and tried to use another torture curse. This time, nothing happened.

Voldemort screamed again and threw the wand away. Unfortunately, he drew another wand from his robes and pointed at her.

"It doesn't matter. Harry Potter is now dead and I will kill you and anyone that dares to oppose me. Let's see if that protection of yours is strong enough to stand against the killing curse. Your redheaded friend would definitely disagree."

Hermione saw the wand in Voldemort's hand and her smile faded, leaving once again nothing but despair. She heard Voldemort talking even more and hoped he would hurry.

Then her hand found another hand right next to her. She didn't have to look to recognize who it was. Even if he was death, even if he was as cold as the floor of the Forbidden forest, she would always recognize the touch of her best friend.

"-now this mudblood will show you what I will do to anyone that dares to oppose me" finished Voldemort.

"For you Harry" whispered Hermione. Her hand found Harry's pocket and felt a warm sensation as she gripped Harry's wand.

Hermione shot up from the floor at the same time as Voldemort screamed:

"_AVADA KEDAVRA"_

"_EXPELLIARMUS"_ screamed Hermione. It was the first spell that came to her mind.

Their spells hit each other in the middle. The brother wands once again connected. Voldemort face was suddenly filled with fear while Hermione felt unusually calm.

"NO" screamed Voldemort in rage. The connection started nearing towards Hermione. She was doing her best but she knew that she couldn't last any longer. She desperately looked around and saw Neville standing up with the sword of Gryffindor in his hand.

"NEVILLE" screamed Hermione. "CUT THE CONNECTION."

"NO" screamed Voldemort again and Hermione's wand started vibrating even harder.

Hermione couldn't see Voldemort anymore. She only saw Harry Potter's green eyes. She longingly looked at the eyes. She knew that she was imagining it. It wasn't real. She wished to see those emerald green eyes one more time.

Neville, who just recovered from the explosion, looked at her pleading eyes.

"Please" she whispered as she was nearly out of power. "DO IT NEVILLE."

Neville Longbottom was never a really intelligent boy. He didn't know what was happening. However, he trusted the girl who was always nice and caring towards him. Forcing himself to stand up, he threw the sword in his hand with all his power towards the core of the connection.

The legendary goblin made sword of Gryffindor hit the golden cage of magic and severed the connection of the two wands. The cage didn't disappear however and started expanding. Voldemort's eyes filled with fear and started shooting spells at the cage without any effect. As the cage reached Voldemort and herself, Hermione just smiled serenely.

"HERMIONE" screamed Neville but it was too late. The giant golden cage of magic reached both her and Voldemort at the same time.

The golden cage flashed green for just a second then disappeared and absolute silence filled the forest. The sword of Gryffindor hit the ground with a loud thud and two bodies hit the ground.

Lord Voldemort's face willed with fear. His red eyes lost its spark as his lifeless body hit the ground. His wand fell from his hand, never to hurt anyone again.

Hermione Granger still had a smile on her face. Her best friends wand fell from her hand and she followed it moments later. Still with a smile on her face, her lifeless body fell to the ground, right next to her best friend, Harry Potter.

_That was it, I hope you liked it. It was from Hermione's point of view but I hope I didn't overdo it. Please leave a review._

_By the way, I didn't write anything romantic, I know but it was still a H/Hr story. I left a few hints, I am sure you will recognize it._


End file.
